Your Love is a Lie
by Neytah-chama
Summary: Alone in a room, Marluxia is left to ponder recent events.  Marly/Larx/Axel Songfic- Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan
1. Part 1

**Your Love is a Lie**

**A Marly/Larx/Axel Songfic**

Your love is a lie by Simple Plan

**I don't own Kingdom Heart or the song**

_I fall asleep at a telephone_

_It's 2 o' clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me where have you been?_

I pace across the empty room, my footsteps echoing. She said she'd be gone for a bit. Just some small mission Saix sent her. I know she's lying. We don't normally get extra missions when we're stationed in Castle Oblivion. But it's become a normal thing now.

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same_

I've got a few guesses. Nothing for sure. Sometimes she goes to the Castle that Never Was. But most of the time, she doesn't leave CO.

'_Cause I can feel that you're gone_

I never liked Axel. Smartassed, witty, just looking for trouble. He thinks he can get away with anything. He thinks he's so f**king perfect. When he was assigned to Castle Oblivion, I wanted to complain. But I knew Saix would never listen. I can't get away with everything. I'm not perfect. I'm not Axel.

Here in CO, I wanted nothing to do with him. But what could I do? He was always there. I could never be alone with her. You could tell he was suspicious. He would have that little smirk, that glint in his eye. As much as I hated to do it, I had to let him into the plot to take over Organization XIII.

_I can't bite my tongue forever_

_While you try to play it cool_

After that, he backed off a bit. I could finally be alone with her. We could plan the takeover. I could be with her. I got to see her smile again. She wouldn't smile much. She thought it showed weakness. I'm not talking about her 'I'm about to kick your ass smile'. A real smile. Of happiness. When she smiled, was also when I felt the happiest. I wonder if she smiles like that for him.

_You can hide behind your stories_

_But don't take me for a fool_

I wonder if she knows I know. I can see it in her eyes when she leaves. They say 'I'm sorry'. But sorry doesn't exactly cut it. I want to tell her that what she's doing is unforgivable. But every single time my eyes read 'I'm sad, but I forgive you'.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_But I feel it_

It makes me sick to think about it. Him touching her. Him being near her. I try not to think about it. I try to tell myself she's doing something else. But why wouldn't she tell me what? If it's anything it's probably _someone_ else. I shiver. I wish I didn't have this time to think, to worry, to sink deeper into my sorrow. Everything she's doing- does she know how much it's hurting me?

_You can tell me that you're all by yourself_

_But I see it_

I never liked Axel. Smartassed, witty, just looking for trouble. But apparently, she does. He thinks he's perfect. To her, I guess he is. He thinks he can get away with anything. Looks like he can. He got her.

_You can look me in the eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know_

_I know_

_Your love is just a lie_

In the next room over Namine is hunched over her notebook. She smiles. Everything was going according to plan.

**Horray! I finished before my laptop battery died!**

**I finally finished this idea. I'm really happy with it, though I hoped it would be longer.**

**Please review. Reviews will make poor Marly a little bit happier and he will someday get over Larxene**

**I'm sure that sounded pretty cheesy, but hey, reviews are good. Please make one.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm gonna turn my computer off before the battery dies.**

**~Neytah-chama**

**P.S. What do you think of the ending with Namine? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Part 2

**Your Love is a Lie**

**A Marly/Larx/Axel songfic**

**Part 2**

Your love is a lie by simple plan

**I don't own anything**

**A/N: so I was inspired to write another part. There will a third part at some point, whenever I am inspired( which will hopefully be soon)  
Anyway enjoy part 2! **

The door creaks. I look up to see here coming in. She smiles at me.

"I'm back!"

_You look so innocent_

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_

"Some quick mission." I say. She glances at the ground, and then looks up with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't know what Saix was thinking, giving _me_ that mission. Leave defeating shadow heartless to the newbies, please!" Her smile fades. I'm staring at her. My eyes are saying exactly what I want them to say. 'Stop Lying! I know the truth.'

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

She tilts here had to the side with a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?"

Yes. Something _is _wrong. I know you're lying, I know you're not going on missions, I know you're f**king Axel behind my back.

But of course, I don't say that. I look away.

"No. It's nothing."

_How does it feel when you kiss_

_When you know that I trust you?_

"I ran into Axel on the way to my mission." She says.

"Did you?" I say.

"You know, Marly," she says, "He's not as bad as you think he is."

"I know." I say. "I mean there's got to be some good reason your skipping Saix's missions to sleep with him."

_And do you think about me when he f**ks you_

Her eyes are huge. She's speechless. Is it really that shocking?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She stutters.

_Could you be more obsene?_

She's trying to avoid it. She's trying to avoid it. She's trying to make it out alive without facing facts. She's trying to avoid that she's hurting me. It's all a lie.

_So don't try to say you're sorry_

_Or try to make it right_

"Why would you say something like that? _Why_ would I do something like that to you?"

Her words mean nothing. All efforts to convince me are useless. It's too late to change what I know has happened.

_Don't waste your breath because_

_It's too late_

_It's too late_

"Stop lying!" I say. I try to think of what to say next. I want to tell her what she did is unforgivable. That I never want to speak to her again. I want her to know how much it hurts to know that she's happy with him. But all I can say is

"If you're happy with him, go. Stop sneaking behind my back."

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_But I feel it_

I turn away, a tear slipping from my eye. It's hard to look at her, and know she's not mine anymore.

"He forces me!"

I stop in my tracks. Part of me says I shouldn't believe her. I don't want to fall into another one of her lies.

"I'm not lying Marluxia!" She says. "For once can you just believe me?"

_You can tell me that you're all by yourself_

_But I see it_

Namine was quite proud of her trickery. Oh, sweet, lovesick Marluxia, falling into her lies again? She had no doubts. She would be free soon.

_You can look into my eyes and pretend_

_All you want_

_But I know_

_I know_

_Your love_

_Is just a lie_

**Why do I always finish with the end of the chorus all clumped together?**

**I love the whole idea of evil Namine. She seems so innocent but...MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**My family got Wii fit, and I'm really mad cuz my dad's wii age is 2 years younger than me. XD**

**Well, I hope everyone liked it. I'm gonna go try weigh my dog! XD**

**Please fav, story alert, and review!**

**~neytah-chama**


	3. Part 3

**Your Love is a Lie**

**Part 3**

Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song**

**A/N: THE FINAL INSTALLMENT!  
This is the last part that I wrote up in Study Hall. I'm pleased with the ending. Ah, Namine, you evil little bitch….  
I've had this written up for a few days, but I only just got around to typing it cuz my laptop had a virus, and let's just say, 'I'll worry about my procrastination issues later.'  
Please review and fave and everything! It means a lot to me, and I want to know what everyone thinks of the ending!**

She stands by the window, looking out. She plays with the edges of her gloves, a sad expression on her face.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you… to find out…" she says, sniffing back tears. I wrap my arms around her.

"It's not your fault." I say. "I forgive you."

Namine closes her notebook. Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene will soon be gathered in one room. This will be her chance to escape. She opens the door, takes one last look at her unguarded prison cell, and then leaves.

Axel walks into the room. The moment he sees us, he smirks. My eyes bare into him.

"So Larxene. You're back with him. Fine. I don't care."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." He looks at me skeptically.

"Her? It's you that's getting hurt." He points at her.

"See that? It's all an act. She's an actor. All the time."

"Don't say that like you know her!"

He puts his hands up.

"Fine." He says. "Pretend she cares." Pretend that those tears aren't out of laughter at your stupidity."

I let go of Larxene to face him. I hold out my right arm, my scythe materializing from flower petals. Axel summons his chakrams.

"Battle over useless love? Fun." He smirks, spiking my rage. Larxene grabs my sleeve.

"Marly, don't do it." She says. "I love you." I look into her eyes and say,

"I love you too."

I'm standing in a hallway in Castle Oblivion. I can't remember what happened, or how I got here. My feet float a few inches about the ground in an eerie manner, like a ghost.

A door ahead of me opens slowly. I go to summon my scythe, but it doesn't appear. I inch towards the door and peek inside. I recognize the room immediately. But on her chair, I spot her highly coveted notebook. That notebook was everything to her; I don't understand why she would leave it.

Out of curiosity, I pick it up and open it.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_But I feel it_

_You can tell me that you're all by yourself_

_But I see it_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know_

_I know_

_Your love is just a_

_Lie_


End file.
